The Past Catches Up
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: See the description in here because Toy Story 4 Spoilers are a given. I do not own anything from pixar.


**_Summary: disappearances of toys begin to plague the carnival. It's up to giggles and woody to figure out the whodunit._**

**I love toy story 4. The second best in the franchise in my opinion. But i thought they missed a mark between giggles and woody. Think about it. I sheriff and a cop. They could've made a fun callback to that scene later in the film. So i made this ridiculous thing. Hope you enjoy**

Woody was in the middle of sleeping when he felt something thin and light whacked him in the middle of his body. His eyes jolted open as his rag doll like hands and legs flew up like a swing. He looked up to see bo, holding her staff in her arms with a smile upon her face.

"Another day sherrif. Fair opens in an hour" bo said as she walks back to prepare for whatever will happen in the new day.

Woody simply sighed and got up from his spot. He walked over to the "skunk" and got his hat from it. It has been a few months since he joined bo and the "retrievers of the lost" as some toys were calling them. And so far, he really loves it. Now of course he does miss his old days of being loyal to a kid. He always wonders what his friends are up to. How's forky doing, is jessie being a great sherrif for bonnie, has mr. Potato head not kill anyone yet. He's waiting for next year to possibly see them again. Only time will tell.

He turned to see ducky and bunny talking with duke. Sometimes during conversations, bunny would have his hands fly all over the place with ducky suffering like a roller coaster ride. He always wondered what would happen if they were to cut the thing that was connecting the two. But that would be hard.

As woody was looking at the carnival which it's employees getting everything set up. He noticed the blue skys with all the random clouds there. One looked similar to a dragon, another looked like bunny.

"Peaceful isn't it"

Woody looked up to the tree to spot none other that giggle mcdipples. She was hanging from a branch. She had shades on, most likely to block the sun from her eyes.

"Yeah, i come here all the time" she said

"I can see why. It's beautiful" woody said

"Sure is. Whenever i feel stressful, i just look out into the fields. To ease my mind. Works every time."

"Good to know."

"HEY SHERRIF" ducky called "WE NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING"

"Be there in a second" woody said, then turned to giggle "see you later"

"Maybe i'll see you later"

Woody chuckled and walked to ducky. "What do you need me for"

"Well, me and bunny have sleeping problems. Last night, bunny slept on me for a good chunk of time. How do we fix that?"

"I don't know. I was never attached to a toy" woody said

"Well he was attached in one way" bo said while winking at woody. Woody blushed the way a toy would blush.

"I don't get it" ducky said

"Everyone else does" duke said

An hour later, they were on duty. Bo and giggle were in charge of being in the lost toy area where she found woody. Woody and duke were on radar making sure if there was a toy in need of rescue. And ducky and bunny were secretly giving out toys to the "winning" kids. Making sure that those toys have a kid.

Bo and giggle were hiding among kids. To make sure no toys were harmed in a way.

Bo pulled out a walkie talkie from the skunk to contact the combat carls "carl, is there anything you see"

The orange suited combat carl replied "nothing so far"

Then, the wind blew to their left. Giggle grabbed bo's cape which was flowing through the wind, made sure it was still. She checked the direction it was flying to. She grabbed the walkie talkie. She looked to wear that carl was. She compared the directions.

"Check 33 degrees from your spot. There might be something there" giggle jumped into the sand and began to dig through it like a mice. She heard bo run across it. She didn't know how she was hiding from the kids.

She popped out of the sand and jumped off the ledge and ran to wherever the wind led her. She was followed by bo, and the three combat carls.

Giggles took out the walkie. "WOODY, DUKE, POSSIBLE TOY AT OUR LOCATION. AT THE SAND BOX

Woody and duke got the reply and began to follow pursuit.

After a brief moment of running, they found a plastic pirate toy with a missing leg. The carls and girls quickly went into aid.

Bo kneel down to the toys level "What Happened" bo said urgently

The toy didn't say anything. He seemed to be knocked out.

Woody and duke came outta the forest. Woody, seeing what was going on, immediately sprang into action. He grabbed onto the toy and ran back to base. Duke drove along side woody followed by giggles.

Bo turned to the carls "go into the woods, see if you can find the toys leg."

"On it, madam." The army clothed carl said. The trio of carls ran into the forest and bo ran into the base.

When bo got there, she saw duke confronting the pirate toy. Woody was asking ducky and bunny through the radio to make a B line back to where they are, and giggles was back at her spot.

Bo placed the cape and stick in the 'Skunk' and went to giggles who was in her play set. Giggle noticed her coming up to her "hey bo"

"That was definitely a coincidence" bo said

Giggle turned the chair towards bo "what was"

"You know, the whole wind thing."

"Really bo this again."

"Yes this again. You can't rely on the wind to figure stuff out"

"Well, it's just this thing that happens. Whenever this does happen, the wind feels... Colder than usual. Almost like theres this voice thats trying to tell us something."

"Giggles, its most likely a kid just mucking around"

"If thats the case, then how come there was something everytime this kind of situation happened. Remember when we first started out, you lost your arm"

"Yes"

"Well, after a few weeks of scouting, the wind blowed in one direction, we followed it, and we found it. Is that a coincidence"

"Anything can be a coincidence. Even woody finding me was a coincidence"

"True love saids otherwise"

"Oh, wow, really funny."

"Thank you, i'll be here all night."

"Ladies"

Bo turned to see woody. Woody seemed worried "bo, the pirate wants to see you"

"Fine" bo said while giving giggles an upset look. She walked over to the pirate. Woody looked at her while she was walking to the toy.

"Whats up with her" woody said

"Oh, just this thing i do" giggles said

"What thing"

"Sometimes at certain points in time, whenever i feel the wind, it feels like something dangerous is going on in that. Happened when we found the pirate"

"Hmm. Interesting"

"Yeah, bo thinks its all a coincidence"

"Well, it could be"

"Yes. But when it happened 47 times and it was right every time, it cant be a coincidence"

"47 times"

"Yeah."

Bo made it over to the pirate and she sat down in front of him. He was laying down by a tree. Duke was right beside her the whole time.

"Can i ask your name" bo said

The toy said "swashy"

"Really"

"Yes really"

"Anyway, what happened to you"

"I was attacked"

"By who"

"Someone. I dont know who. They used something to blind me. All i felt was my leg being ripped off by something. I'm not sure what. I just crawled away. It was all i could do."

"Well, were there any witnesses with you"

"Only one."

"Who was he"

"Some guy named Hibbles Mcdipples"

"Oh god" giggles said butting in on the talk.

"Wait you know this toy giggles"

"Yeah. My brother"

Everyone got put silent for a minute. Bo looked at woody, then to duke. Duke looked at giggles, then to bo. Woody looked at bo, then at duke.

"You never told me you had a brother" bo said

"Well, he was never worth mentioning because he wasn't worth being in my life."

"Well dont said that giggles. Family matters most. I mean, when i first met buzz, i threw out a window" woody said

"Well thats because you were jealous of him. Hibbles on the other hand, doesn't have an excuse."

"Look, the point is, we have a lead. So we can go find him, and we can sing kumbaya" woody said

"I know this is off topic, but wheres ducky and bunny" duke said

"I'll check on them" woody said as he grabbed the walkie talkie "ducky bunny come in" woody said

Silence. Then,

"SHERIFF HELP US" bunny said

The scream was so loud that woody dropped it as a result.

Then, the other side of the walkie went silent.

Woody looked at everybody. They were just as surprised as he was.

"Where do we find him" bo said dead serious.

"Thats okay bobo. I know where to get him. Grab your hat sherrif. We're going to accessory alley tonight" giggles said as she flips her glasses down.

"Where?" Woody said

That night

Woody and giggles were sneaking through the carnival. They made it to an alleyway where a window was shown. "Leave this to me" giggles said as she knocked on the window

A toy woody couldn't recognize pulled up the window. The toy looked surprised to see them "Giggles"

"Tony"

"Who's the ragdoll"

"Hey" woody said

"Friend of mine. We need to get in"

"Well come on in"

The window opened all the way and inside were several neon lights of purple and green as some music was playing throughout. Giggles walked in and woody thanked the toy as he crawled on in.

"Welcome to Accessory Alley. Home of the most fantastic plastic flames, the sickest silme, and the shippiest ships." Giggles said to woody as they walked across the crowd of people

"I still don't know what this place is" woody said

"In a nutshell, people come here to trade accessories like plastic swords, or hats, or in some cases, entire playsets. Follows the carnival along with us

"I think bo mentioned this to me once but, i never thought it was a real thing"

"You can keep your eyes open, but closed off your ears. If you're not careful, these pals will have christmas toy jingles stuck so deep in your head. Only a dart will get it out"

"Well don't you think its awesome though? People using things they love and trading it for something cooler. Back at my place, we toys did that all the time. For example, one time, during one of the plays we held every year, slinky used mr. Potato heads hat to play sherlock holmes"

"I once met someone who traded. Then he became the man i know him today."

"So, how do you know where this Hibbles guy is?"

"Took me here several times before. Same spot everytime."

They came to this certain table that where only someone as small giggles could sit down at. There was this guy there. He was the same type of skin color of giggles. But he had blonde hair under a black hoodie. And looked like one of those cartoon robbers. Wearing all black.

He noticed the two of them and instantly got up from his chair "Giggles Mcdimples!" Hibbles said

"I thought we promised to never take me in"

"And i thought i told you to clean up your act, or else i'd be back here quicker than you could be back here before you could find your playset" giggles said smirkly

Hibbles got up to giggles face "how dare you? We pay for the accessories. Like everyone else" hibbles said

"You're telling me you got that ruby legally. I mean, look at it. Tell me its not coming hot off the stealing train." Giggles said

"Nobodys stealing anything from here. Since our mother tried to get this cute puppy accessory from this doll. She got... She got what was coming."

Hibbles showed them a photo of their mother "a removed part". The photo had their mother. It was only her head and that is all. Giggles placed her hands in front of her mouth to stop from screaming. Woody placed his hat down and had it up to his chest. "Still alive" a sigh of relief washed over everyone.

"Shes slow. She gets confused. I gotta take care of her. And you'd had known this if you hadn't cut and run the second the rules were changed"

Woody looked at giggles confused "you used to work here"

Giggles sighed "it was a long time ago"

Hibbles smiled "you were one of the best. She stills hold a record."

"A record of what" woody said

"A record of-" hibbles was about to say

"OKAY Lets not get into that" giggles repiled.

Hibbles placed a shoulder on giggles hand. "You're still one of us giggles. Maybe if you'd stayed, we could've gotten to the bottom of the people that kidnapped that pirate toy."

Giggles looked at him in confusion and seriousness "we haven't told the public about the pirate..."

Hibbles eyes grew wide and began to back away "I uh"

Woody and giggles began to walk closer. How much does he know?

Hibbles ran through woody. The cops looked at him running away. "GET HIM" giggles said as she began to run after him.

Woody looked around the place and found a shortcut he could follow. He began to run that direction.

Giggles was hot on hibbles pursuit. They were both equally good at their jobs at being a cop and a robber, so they knew what each one would do.

Hibbles began to walk up a plank that would lead to a tiny place some people lived in. Giggles was beginning to get up there but when hibbles got up, he kicked the plank down. Giggles hopped across the edge of the plank and just barely hopped onto the laundry machine.

Hibbles burst through the door of ones fine living space and walked through his living room. Giggles ran in with no problem.

As they were running, there was an open space of light. Woody ran by that hole.

Hibbles, as he was running, grabbed a mini shelf and threw on the floor. Giggles tripped her foot while jumping over it and fell on her face "damnit" she screeched.

As he was getting away, woody hopped across through another open space and collapsed on hibbles.

"You have the right to reach for the sky" woody said

"NOT IN THIS CITY YOU DONT" giggles yelled

Back at their base. Woody, duke, and giggles were interrogating hibbles at this tree. Bo was in the 'skunk' relaxing And at this point, giggles was losing her cool. Duke was using a flashlight on hibbles face so they could actually see.

"SPILL HIBBLES! WHO TOOK MY FRIENDS" giggles yelled

Hibbles chuckled "i heard some chatter in the alley. But you wouldn't believe me if i told you"

"You better. Or by the time you're outta here, the energy ninjas series will be done." (This is meant to be a powers rangers joke. Moving on)

"You're breathtaking at this giggles" duke said

"I dont know about this giggles, we don't have any evidence to hold onto him." Woody said

"Evidence is for rookies." She slammed her fist onto the tree "TALK"

Hibbles wasn't budging. Giggles rubbed her plastic temples (i dont know how this is suppose to be said because they are toys not humans. Dont call me out on this)

Giggles looked at him with her shades on "i wonder what our mother would say. If she hears about the sort of people you're mixed up with."

Hibbles finally looked at his sister after the whole time. Looking really scared that she went there. "I'm sure you can ask her. If she ever decides to visit you Behind Bars" giggles began to yell even more.

"Thats enough giggles" woody said pushing her away.

However it worked and it breaks hibbles sealed mouth "fine. I'll tell you everything. The kidnappers. They're just getting started. They're working with-. Well i only heard a name. S-"

All of a sudden, dukes flashlight went off.

"Duke what the hell, why did you turn the flashlight off" woody said

"Sorry sheriff it was an accident. Let me turn it back on."

When he turned it on, hibbles was gone. No trace, just gone.

Giggles froze in the place she was in. Her brother was sneaky but he wasnt that level of sneaky. Giggles. Where did he go. Did he learn from him mistakes. Giggles. Was he also taken. Who was the toy that was stealing everyone.

"Giggles"

All of a sudden, it was daylight. She was laying down on the ground. Woody was in front of her. And there was a drawing board in front of them. Bo was holding a marker.

"Stay in the game" woody said.

On the board, there were drawings of ducky, bunny, gabby gabby's old dummies, the letter S in the middle, her mother, her brother, just a whole lot of evidence.

"Sorry. Its just. Well, what was he trying to say? S. It must've been an actual toy." Giggles said

"Well he also said the kidnapper was just getting started." Bo said. Then, she realized something. Something that can change everything. She looked at the board. "Pete"

"What" woody said

"Stinky pete was stopped by those flash tools you use on a camera. And sid was in pure terror when you talked to him" bo knew all this because woody told her about the incident with sid and pete. She turned back to woody "this toy knows you"

Woody got up to connect eyes with bo "my god. The next victim could be anyone. It could be the next person who comes outta that bush." Woody said

Duke came outta that same bush with something in his hand "hey woody"

"Not now duke"

"Sorry to interrupt but, look at this cool dynamite toy i found." Duke pulled a dynamite toy. It had these plastic sparks on them that had lights flickering on them. Wait a second, THATS A REAL DYNAMITE

"NO" giggles yelled

"GIGGLES" Bo yelled

*KABOOM*

Giggles, woody, and bo flew back.

Then, all giggles heard was ringing. It couldn't stop. There was smoke everywhere. She was covered in grey, dusted charcoal. She coughed a bit before slowly getting up.

Duke was nowhere to be seen. Woody was using his hat while bo was using her cape to put out the small fire there was as they were also in dusted charcoal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
